Liquid supply apparatuses are used to store a liquid that is later dispensed onto a surface. Examples of liquid supply apparatuses include writing instruments, liquid dispensers, liquid applicators, and the like. Personal care implements, particularly oral care implements such as toothbrushes, are typically used by applying dentifrice or toothpaste to tooth cleaning elements such as bristles followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue, and/or gums. Some oral care implements have been equipped with liquid reservoirs and systems for dispensing auxiliary oral care liquids before and/or during the tooth brushing regimen. An issue with existing liquid supply apparatuses and personal care implements containing the same is leakage, particularly due to air expansion as a result of temperature increases or pressure decreases which forces the liquid to leak out of the device. An improved liquid supply apparatus and personal/oral care implement containing the same is desired to address existing unwanted liquid leaks.